Always With Me, Never Alone
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: They sat side-by-side, basking in the peace of the vast ocean in front of them. They were two of a kind-Sora/Roxas friendship.


**Well, guys…I've been writing a few KH fics lately, and here's another one…sorry to the people who are reading my other stories, waiting for them to be updated, but don't worry, I'll get back to them soon.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: **They sat side-by-side, basking in the peace of the vast ocean in front of them. They were two of a kind-Sora/Roxas friendship.

* * *

_Always With Me, Never Alone_

The wind blew across the surface of the water, causing it to ripple. By the edge of the sea, the hero of the worlds sat, the warm breezes softly caressing his chocolate-coloured hair.

He dug his toes into the soft white sand, sighing as his bare feet sank deeper into the grainy surface. He tilted his head upwards so that the sun touched his already-sun-kissed face; and he closed his eyes. Leaning on the palms of his hands-which were, for once, gloveless-he inhaled the smell of sea-salt mixed with the faint scent of Paopu fruit.

_The smell of home._

If anyone were to see the youth by the water, they would assume that he was alone.

But he was never, ever truly alone.

"It was always my dream to go to the beach."

He kept his eyes shut as the voice resounded through his head-or more precisely, his heart.

"Well…it's not like a Nobody can actually _have_ a dream-"

The boy's sapphire eyes opened as he spoke, "Roxas, I told you. Just because you're a Nobody doesn't mean you can't have a dream."

There was a small sigh, indicating that the being inside him was thinking over his words. At least he had gotten through to him. Roxas was usually too stubborn to accept whatever he told him.

Suddenly, the blonde was there beside him, staring at the ocean with the same sapphire eyes.

"I just…wish they were here too." He said softly.

The brunette turned slowly, "Who?"

"My friends," he told him, "We were supposed to go to the beach together. Before I went back into your heart."

There was a slight pause before Roxas continued.

"It's funny. We wanted to go to the beach so bad, and yet, you've lived by it your entire life."

"If I could bring your friends here, I would," the hero stated, "But…would they remember you?"

The blonde laughed humorlessly, "Guess not. They only exist in my memories."

It took a while before the other youth replied, "As long as you remember them, they'll always be in your heart."

There was another silence, before Roxas burst out in laughter-sounding like he had gone insane. And maybe he had, being cooped up inside the other boy's heart and body-when he should be out skateboarding and eating ice cream.

"I don't have a heart, Sora." He said somewhat coldly after his laughter had died down, "I have nowhere to keep my friends except in my memories. But even my memories aren't a good spot for keeping what matters the most."

"Then use your soul."

"What?" Roxas was surprised.

"Your soul," Sora repeated, turning to face the blonde boy, "If I have the heart, then you probably have the soul. It makes sense."

Roxas looked away, gazing back at the water, "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"You know," Sora mentioned, "What I said about the memories being in your heart…I remember someone saying something like that…but I can't remember who…"

"I know the feeling…I have someone I can't remember too."

"Oh…"

The two Keyblade wielders fell into silence once more. The sound of crashing waves filled in the quietness. Both boys perked up when they saw a Thalassa shell surface on the shore. Sora stared at it intently, although Roxas was the one who picked it up.

He eyed it carefully, twirling it around gently with his ringed fingers. There was a faint, distant glow in his eyes. Countless emotions flickered through the blue orbs as he held the tiny shell, despite being a Nobody. He fell into a reminiscent trance, whispering mostly to himself.

"_At least I have you…"_

This time, it was Sora who was surprised, "What?"

A small grin played on the former Organization member's lips, almost contemplating whether or not to go into detail.

"Sora…we're special."

Sora immediately caught on, "Two halves of one whole."

"Two sides of the same coin."

"Yin and Yang."

"Birds of a feather flock together."

The brunette smirked, "Double trouble!"

Roxas grinned back, "Double trouble."

They shared a laugh. A real one.

"Thanks, Sora," the Nobody's voice resounded in his heart again, "Maybe next time, you should bring some ice cream."

Sora didn't even have to look to see that Roxas wasn't there anymore.

But he was always with him.

For he was never, ever truly alone.


End file.
